


[PodFic] The Battle of Prestwich Green

by WarriorDrgnMage



Series: The AU Life of Ivan Xav Vorpatril [PodFic] Series [2]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorDrgnMage/pseuds/WarriorDrgnMage
Summary: Rose_Milburn's summary:It's just one damn thing after another once you're a Count...
Relationships: Ivan Vorpatril/Original Female Character
Series: The AU Life of Ivan Xav Vorpatril [PodFic] Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062539
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[PodFic] The Battle of Prestwich Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose_Milburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Milburn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Battle of Prestwich Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657165) by [Rose_Milburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Milburn/pseuds/Rose_Milburn). 



So while I'm working on "Ivan and the Armsmen" and "An Invincible Summer," a Naruto fic that's even longer than "Another Innocent Bystander," I decided to give all the series fans a bit of hope and record and post this. Enjoy!

You can download it [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/sh61plnjgarzdpn/The_Battle_of_Prestwich_Green.mp3/file).


End file.
